Tequila Paf
by la-chans0n-du-chat
Summary: "Impatient, je réfléchis à comment retranscrire ce shooter sur le corps d'une nymphe, mordre dans un citron, s'en mouiller les lèvres saupoudrer ces dernière de sel pour enfin laper l'alcool coulant du creux des seins de la belle jusqu'à son nombril ?" Aventure d'un soir/Mathieu Sommet/Sexe/Tequila/Douceur/HETERO. OS érotique (très) court valant (à mon sens) son raiting.


_**Voici un mini One Shot érotique, très court, écrit hier soir. Il vaut, je pense, ce raiting M, vous êtes prévenus. Aussi, si vous n'appréciez pas ce genre d'écrits, je vous demanderai de changer de page ^^.**_

_**Sinon, en théorie, le personnage principal est Mathieu Sommet (mais vu que je ne le mentionne que très peu...) je comprendrais donc parfaitement qu'il souhaite voir cette petite histoire supprimée et m'exécuterai sans discuter !**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>TEQUILA PAF<strong>

_Ambiance feutrée, lumière tamisée, vêtements envolés, instants volés_

C'est passionnément que mes lèvres dévorent les siennes alors que ma main s'en va cajoler son sein gauche. Je la sens, ivre d'envie contre moi, son corps frêle serré au miens à cheval sur mes jambes, tout comme moi, elle en a envie, elle en a terriblement envie. Depuis pas mal de temps maintenant j'avoue coucher avec certaines fans, lorsque ces dernières me plaisent et qu'elles sont partantes pour une aventure d'un soir.

Celle-ci, je l'ai rencontré la veille dans un bar, je ne la décrirai pas, la pénombre m'empêchant de voir son visage et de distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, je sais juste que c'est un bombe. Une fille magnifique, très intéressante et qui, comme moi, aime le sexe pour le sexe. Juste le plaisir charnel des étreintes enflammées.

Elle m'a donc rejoint, ce soir, il y a de cela une bonne heure. Et sans plus de cérémonies, nous nous sommes jeté l'un sur l'autre pour finir sur mon lit, nu et excités.

Souriant, je romps l'échange buccal, laissant ma langue glisser le long de son menton pour aller me perdre dans son cou, la repoussant pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le dos.

A quatre pattes au dessus d'elle j'explore ce nouveau corps à ma disposition, frêle, tendu, frissonnant sous mes caresses. Nos corps sont moites, mon sexe, tendu entre mes jambes me rappelle à quel point mon désir réclame satisfaction. Et pourtant, et pourtant, moi, je veux jouer. Jouer avec elle, attiser la flamme de l'envie qui flamboie sous gorge. Souriant, je laisse aller mes mains, les laissant caresser ses tétons érigés par le choc des températures ainsi que l'excitation. Mes doigts courent sur son bras et sa jambe, et sa cuisse et ses reins, la faisant onduler comme un cygne. De tendres plaintes s'échappent parfois de ses lèvres luisantes de salive alors que ses fines mains se tordent pour attraper les draps.

Amusé et assez fier de l'effet produit sans même avoir recourt à des caresses plus appuyées, je me redresse, à genoux, contemplant la belle étendue sous moi. Une lueur coquine brille dans ses yeux, je hausse un sourcil en la voyant se relever à son tour pour s'avancer félinement vers moi, un préservatif serré entre ses doigts. Comprenant le but de la manœuvre, je laisse ma main se poser sur mon sexe, me masturbant doucement, la laissant prendre le relais, ses doigts fin enroulant la base de mon pénis pour y dérouler la protection.

Soupirant d'anticipation, j'avance mon bassin, mes doigts glissés dans ses cheveux alors que, sournoisement, sa langue vient embêter mon gland pour ensuite me prendre en bouche. J'étouffe un râle de plaisir en mordant ma lèvre inférieur, agrippant ses cheveux, mouvant mes reins en la regardant faire, une main posée près de mes testicules, l'autre sur le haut de ma cuisse pour avoir un appui. Elle commence alors de langoureux mouvements accompagnés de succions, de coups de langues. Je laisse aller mon plaisir, soupirant, la tête renversée, les yeux clos, la mâchoire en avant, la bouche entrouverte. Elle sait y faire, je laisse retomber ma pommette contre mon épaule, profitant du ravissant spectacle et des délicieuses sensations en découlant. Puis, je tourne mes yeux, qui se posent sur la bouteille de tequila le sel et les deux citrons restés sur la table basse au pied du lit.

« - A…Attends ! Articulais-je entre deux râles, lui relevant le menton. J'ai bien envie d'un shotgun, là, tout de suite … »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller de gourmandise, souriant, je me déplace, retirant le préservatif, le garder actuellement ne servait à rien, j'en remettrai un avant de la pénétrer. D'un geste rapide, je ramène le sel le citron et l'alcool sur le lit, excité au possible, ce que je m'apprête à faire est un grand fantasme que je n'ai pas encore pu réaliser.

« - Tu sais en quoi ça consiste ? Susurrais-je à ma compagne d'une nuit, débouchant la bouteille.

- Oh oui ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin, se couchant sur le dos, prête à se laisser aimer »

Impatient, je réfléchis à comment retranscrire ce shooter sur le corps d'une nymphe, mordre dans un citron, s'en mouiller les lèvres saupoudrer ces dernière de sel pour enfin laper l'alcool coulant du creux des seins de la belle jusqu'à son nombril ? … La chance du débutant, cette méthode me paraît être la bonne, certes, j'inverse la technique de base, d'abord l'alcool puis le sel et enfin le citron, mais il faut s'adapter à la situation après tout.

Je croque le citron, trempe mes lèvres dans le sel pour ensuite chercher la bouteille à tâtons … Bouteille que je ne trouve pas. Je relève alors les yeux et vois ma jolie fan, tequila à la main. A en juger par les reflets de son menton, elle en a bu une gorgée. Mes yeux suivent ces reflets blancs sur sa peau assombrie par la nuit, ils sont tels ceux de la Lune sur un lac, aussi brillants aussi hypnotisant. Mon regard descend, se pose sur ses seins, les dévore du regard, mes dents réclament ses tétons tendus vers le ciel, mais ma raison calme cet élan, me permettant de suivre à nouveau le chemin parcouru par le divin breuvage. Son nombril en est plein, formant une petite coupe, le liquide vibrant à l'intérieur au rythme des battements rapides de son cœur. Quelques gouttes s'échappaient de cette marre pour glisser jusqu'à son sexe, se mélangeant à la cyprine maculant déjà discrètement ce dernier.

Un frisson d'excitation remua mon corps alors que je me penchais pour laper chaque goûte de tequila, glissant ma langue dans son nombril, remontant jusqu'au creux de sa poitrine, faisant un détour par ses aréole, titillant l'un en caressant l'autre entre mon pouce et mon index. Le délicieux mélange du coktail en bouche couplé à l'odeur ambrée de sa peau me fit tourner la tête, trop de bien être d'un coup, l'ivresse liée à la boisson ainsi qu'aux plaisirs charnels prenait tout doucement, mais sûrement possession de moi.

Je réitère plusieurs fois encore ces shotguns d'un nouveau genre, la faisant se tendre d'envie, gémir doucement. Cette fille était un réel appel à la luxure, pas timide mais assez réservée pour ne pas être intimidante tout en étant suffisamment intimidante justement pour imposer le respect, elle était libre, en accord avec son corps, ne boudant pas son plaisir, réclamant ce dernier tout en n'oubliant pas celui de l'autre.

En appui sur une main, je laisse mes doigts glisser entre ses cuisses, caressant de mon pouce son clitoris enflé par le désir, la faisant couiner, tendre les reins, inclinant ses hanches vers moi. Continuant mes douces caresses, je laisse mon majeur lubrifié par la cyprine entrer en elle, rapidement rejoins par mon annulaire que je fais bouger, les repliant légèrement pour aller stimuler ce petit point si sensible chez les femmes.

Elle se tend, se cambre, gémit, halète, alors que je joue de ma dextérité en elle, alors que je continue du même temps la stimulation extérieur, caressant délicatement, le petit bourgeon rougit.

Entre mes jambes, mon phallus est plus tendu que jamais, je la réclame, tout mon corps la veut. Je déglutis, le regard voilé par l'envie et retire ma main, occasionnant un petit grognement de frustration chez ma partenaire qui se redresse pour venir plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne. Je réponds fiévreusement au baiser, saisissant ses fesses, les massant un instant pour laisser remonter mes mains sur ses reins, griffant ensuite son dos délicatement mais suffisamment fort pour la sentir frémir contre moi.

« - Mathieu, je te veux, p…prends moi ! Gémit-elle contre mon oreille, d'une voix suave et plaintive, frottant son ventre à mon sexe luisant de liquide séminal. »

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, je tends le bras pour me saisir d'un nouveau préservatif que je mets en place tant bien que mal, malgré mes tremblements. Une fois ce détail technique réglé, je reste assis et la laisse venir sur moi.

Ses yeux plantés dans les miens, elle descend jusqu'à s'empaler sur mon pénis en une plainte aigue de plaisir pur, ses ongles plantés dans mes épaules. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle commence sensuellement à bouger ces dernières, montant et descendant sur ma verge enserrée par ses chairs délicieusement brûlantes.

Haletant, je me saisis de la bouteille de l'agrume et du sel, nous mordons à pleines dents entre deux gémissements dans le fruit avant d'humecter nos lèvres de sel pour ensuite boire une grosse gorgée de l'alcool fort. La douce brûlure dans la gorge décupla le plaisir, nos plaintes furent plus prononcées, nos corps trempés, collant de sueurs et de tequila se frottaient l'un à l'autre au rythmes de nos mouvements, mes reins bougeant en même temps que les siens, accélérant les allées et venues de mon sexe en elle.

Au fur et à mesure, sa voix grimpa les octaves, alors que mon souffle devenait plus erratique, mes mains accrochant fermement sa taille, sa poitrine, ses fesses, son visage, mes lèvres embrassant les siennes, son cou, son menton ses épaules. Des perles de sueurs goûtaient de mon front au bout de mon nez, mes cheveux collés contre mes tempes trempés aussi annonçaient un état de fatigue physique lui-même annonciateur de l'orgasme.

Bientôt, le plaisir atteignit son paroxysme, et, dans un dernier élan de force, je la bascule sur le lit pour nous faire monter au septième ciel à grands coups de reins visant un endroit précis. Tout son corps se contracta alors, son dos cambré au maximum alors que tous ses membres étaient parcourus de spasmes. Autour de mon sexe, les parois de son vagin se contractaient avec force, m'achevant. J'éjacule dans le préservatif en un gémissement sonore et retombe sur elle, haletant, les yeux clos, le visage dans le creux de son cou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retire pour m'étendre à ses côtés, la ramenant contre moi pour l'enlacer avant de m'endormir ainsi, la main sur son sein gauche, bercé par ses battements de cœurs…

_Instants volés, vêtements envolés, lumière tamisée, ambiance feutrée_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, c'était très court ... Mais si vous avez des avis à me donner, des conseils, n'hésitez pas ! Ca faisait bien deux ans que je n'avais pas écrit d'érotique hétéro ^^ ... J'ai peut être perdu la main.<em>**

**_Aussi, petite précision, si la fille n'a pas de nom, ni de description physique, c'est pour que toute mes lectrices, puissent, sans trop de mal, se mettre à sa place et s'identifier à elle ;) !_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu _**

**_Débizou _**


End file.
